


The "We" Thing

by KYotodo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, Marriage Proposal
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 我们要去新拉斯维加斯！





	The "We" Thing

　　在开学的第三周，Jim终于对思想品德课忍无可忍了。

　　“我们去图书馆吧。”他在Leonard耳边说。

　　“好，”Leonard说。

　　他们从后门溜走，飞快地离开了教学楼。　

* * *

　　“我们这个周末打算去新维加斯，”Kahhuba柔情似水地望着另一位Kahhuba，“我们想体验一下那里的婚礼。”

　　“相信我，那并不好玩。”Leonard嘟囔道。

　　“那很好玩，Bones，”Jim说。

　　“把你的西兰花放回去，”Leonard瞪了他一眼。

　　“所以你们呢？”Kahhuba问。

　　“我们没有周末，”Jim悲惨地说——主要是因为不得不吃掉西兰花——“Bones要值班，我要补课。”

　　Kahhuba们露出同情地笑容。

* * *

 　　Mccoy摘下手套，脱掉白色的医生制服，听见有人吹了声口哨。

　　“Jim？”他扭过头去，“Jim。你来这里干什么？看在上帝的份上，这里是更衣室！”

　　“怎么了吗，”Jim说，“又不是说我没见过。待会儿去喝一杯吗？”

　　Mccoy把自己的便服套上，嘟囔了一句“天杀的小鬼不知道什么叫私人空间”，然后把制服扔进清洗入口，走向Jim。

　　“我们走吧，”他说。

　　“顺便说一句，我喜欢你的腹肌。”

　　Mccoy长长地叹了口气。

　　他绝对需要喝一杯。

* * *

　　他们在吧台边并肩坐着。

　　“我喜欢那个姑娘，”Jim说，“黑发那个。大眼睛。翘鼻子。丰满的嘴唇。”

　　“我不需要这么多细节，”Mccoy冷漠地说。

　　“我十五分钟后回来，”Jim完全没注意到Mccoy的冷漠似的拍拍他的肩。

　　十五分钟变成了三十分钟，然后Mccoy站起来，冲进战局。

　　五分钟后他们并肩走出酒吧。

　　“你他妈就不能挑个单身的姑娘吗？”Mccoy愤怒地问。

　　“爱情，”Jim叹气，“毫无道理可言。”

　　“好极了，”Mccoy翻了个白眼。“我觉得我们要去医院；我治不了你的精神病。”

　　“我们回宿舍就好。”Jim说。

　　“我的宿舍。”Mccoy更正。

　　“哦，Bones。”

* * *

　　第二学年开学的头一天，Jim笑嘻嘻地坐在Mccoy床上。

　　“我们的宿舍，”他宣布。

　　Mccoy只是瞪着他。当他发现瞪视对Jim毫无作用时，他叹了口气，走向另一张床。

* * *

　　他们躺在草坪上。

　　正常来说，Mccoy绝对不会躺在草坪上。但是他喝了一点酒。而且Jim真的非常、非常有说服力。

　　“那里，”非常有说服力的Jim抬手指着夜空中的某一点，“你看见了吗？那里有一颗星星。”

　　“看见了。”

　　“那是约克镇，”Jim说，“我们出任务的时候，会经常去那里做客。”

　　Mccoy仔细地凝视了很久。

　　“嘿Jim，”他说，“约克镇会飞吗？”

　　Jim眯起眼睛，过了半天他说：“哦……对。那是一架飞行器。”

　　他又看了好一会儿，补充说：“不过约克镇确实在那个方向。”

　　Mccoy发出一声微弱的笑声。他快睡着了。

* * *

　　“训练营会持续一周，”Jim说，“试着别太想我。”

　　“仍然不明白有什么必要把你们一群孩子扔到沙漠里呆一周，”Mccoy嘀咕说。“但是很高兴你会去。”

　　“为什么？”Jim有些吃惊地问。

　　“因为为了评级我申请去某个持续一周、参与者全是小鬼、地点刚好在沙漠里的什么什么训练营当医务员。”

　　在他说完之前Jim就笑了起来：“太棒了Bones！下周一我们一起出发去集合地？”

　　“当然，”Mccoy说。

* * *

 　　“'ones？”

　　“我在这里，Jim，”Mccoy低声说。

　　“我们回去？”

　　“我们在回去的路上。”Mccoy说。

　　“好。”Jim安静地说。他陷入睡眠。

　　Mccoy和其他医务员把他抬上穿梭机。穿梭机启航的时候Jim突然清醒过来，Mccoy凑上前去。

　　“Jim？”

　　“'ones，”Jim说，“你不许 **再次** 吐在我鞋子上。”

　　自训练营出岔子以来第一次，Mccoy笑出声。

　　“你得活下来才能找我算账。”

* * *

 　　“我想去新维加斯。”Jim说。“Bones，来吧，我们去新维加斯。”

　　“我们哪也不去，”Mccoy说，“在你能走路之前哪里都不去。”

　　“我会无聊死的。”Jim可怜巴巴地说。

　　“我不会让你死的。”Mccoy说。

* * *

　　他们在新维加斯。

　　“Bones，”Jim说，“来，在这里签个名。”

　　“Jim，”Mccoy说，“那是结婚申请表。”

　　“对。”

　　“我不会签的。”

　　“那我们来新维加斯干嘛？”Jim惊愕地说。

　　“我们来新维加斯，因为你一直念叨着要来新维加斯，而我快要被你烦出毛病来了。”Mccoy不耐烦地说。

　　Jim的表情让他觉得自己说错了什么话。

* * *

　　Mccoy签了字。

　　“好极了，现在我们要出去买戒指。”Jim兴奋地说。

　　“啊，好极了，”Mccoy干涩地说。　　


End file.
